


See You in October

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Surrogacy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil invite their parents over to hear a special announcement.





	See You in October

He was running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off, cleaning surfaces for the third or fourth time, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Dan swore the house hadn’t been that clean since the day they moved in. It was crazy what having a baby could do to a person. 

“Phil calm down it’s going to be fine!” Dan called down the hallway to him, he was straightening all the paintings on the wall.

“You can say that because you told your mom last weekend.” he snapped back.

They were going to wait, do one big announcement with all the grandparents, sit them down in their backyard now that the cherry blossom tree had bloomed, they were going to have family photos done, have them all hold up signs that said “grandma” and “grandpa”. But Dan’s mum and dad decided to take a random last minute retirement holiday to India again. 

They rang him to postpone last weekend, much to Dan’s protest. “That just means you’ll have to wait longer to see the ultrasound photos.” he said down the line, listening to his mother repeat “no, oh my god Daniel you’re not?” 

“Yeah mum, we’re having a baby in October.” he confirmed, “but you can’t tell anyone till Kath and Nigel know next week.” 

“How will I know when they know? Will you call the hotel?” she asked, more excited with this than any other announcement he’s shared with her.

“Phil will post their reactions on Instagram right after, we’re telling everyone next Sunday.” 

That’s what they were getting ready for. Martyn and Cornelia were coming over first, they were originally going to take the family photos but they had to create a whole new idea for just the one set of grandparents. “It’s going to be fine Phil. they are going to be so excited and happy no matter how we tell them.” he assured Phil. 

There was a knock at the door and Phil turned a shade of pale Dan had never seen before. “I’ll go get it, you calm down.” he said. 

Dan walked down the hall, anxiety filling him a little but it all went away when he opened the door to Martyn and Cornelia smiling at him. “Hey dude.” Martyn said, reaching to hug him.

“Hello.” he replied softly, holding him. 

Cornelia hugged him next before they all made their way into the living room where Phil was sat awkwardly on the couch trying to look like he wasn’t up to something. “What did you do?” Martyn asked. “Burn the roast? Forget to turn the oven on?” he said, picking on him the way an older brother would. 

“Nope, he just got a random woman pregnant.” Dan said.

“What?” 

“Dan!” they all yelled.

“What I thought we were telling them first?” Dan replied.

“Not like that!” He freaked out, “and she’s not a random woman oh my god!” he panicked, throwing his head into his hands and curing into a ball.

“What is happening?” Cornelia asked softly, concern in her voice.

“We are going to have a baby, we got a surrogate pregnant.” Dan confirmed. 

“Holy fuck.” Martyn said softly. His eyes welling up while he looked at Dan before going to sit beside Phil and wrap his arms around him.

“Phil was freaking out about telling your mom and having it go wrong so I made this one go wrong so that one wouldn’t.” Dan said softly to Cornelia. 

“Good plan Dad.” she said, her eyes full of tears too. “Come here.” she barely said before pulling him into another hug. 

 

They spent a few minutes crying and then moved onto organizing what would happen when they told their parents. They changed all the plans to them playing a board game after dinner like they normally do, only this time they wanted to film it for the gaming channel. Everything was planned and ready by the time there was another knock at the door. Cornelia offered to get the door while everyone else migrated to the kitchen to make some drinks.

Phil was putting the kettle on when Dan quickly wrapped his arms around him, “I love you, it will be fine.” he whispered before kissing the back of his neck and pulling off to go get the mugs. 

“Where is my favorite youngest son?” Dan heard Nigel yell down the hall from the doorway. 

That lit up a smile across Phil’s face. After 11 years, Dan liked to think he could read Phil’s mind and he knew all the anxiety was gone hearing that. He knew his parents loved him and that any announcement was a good announcement to them. They’d always supported his dreams, they’ve always been excited for everything Phil told them, having a grandbaby was going to be the best of Phil’s achievements in their mind. 

“He’s in there.” Martyn said, sounding half annoyed at the bad Dad joke his father always made. 

“Hello child.” his mum said, pulling Dan into a hug and rubbing her hand along his back the way she had for years. “I swear you get taller every time.” she said lightly with a giggle.

“No dear, you’re getting shorter.” Nigel chimed in, hugging Dan next. “How are you?” he asked.

“We’re fantastic.” Dan said, feeling like he was on cloud nine. 

Once he turned around again he saw Kath with her hands on Phil’s cheeks. He was going to blow it and Dan knew it. “Dear what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Oh, um.” he said, looking away and the whole room got tense. “I’m just worried you wont like the roast, I’ve never done one, you know.” he said, and Dan took a deep breath. 

“If you did exactly what I told you it will be fine, and if not, there is a nice pizza place down the road.” She said with a smile on her face, she loved picking on Phil.

“Thanks mum,” he laughed back, “tea?” 

“I’d love some, so would your father.” She replied. 

“I’ll have one as well please.” Cornelia pitched in. 

Both Dan and Phil worked around the kitchen making everyone some tea, getting out the nice mugs that Kath got them for their wedding present as well as the cute little sugar and milk holders. They all sat down in the living room again, Kath and Nigel making small conversation about the trip down and how much they missed living in Manchester while Phil made his coffee and Dan waited for him. 

“I cant keep the secret much longer. Can we do it now?” Phil whispered. 

“How do we just say ‘hey were board why don’t we play games now instead of after dinner like we normally do? Oh and can we film you?’ without them knowing something is up?” Dan whispered back, a sassy tone in his voice. 

“Fine, but in forty minutes or so if I’ve not told them we’re playing and telling them cause I feel like I’m going to puke.” Phil said back, his voice still low but more aggressive.

“Are you two okay in there?” Kath yelled back into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Dan said, looking at Phil with flared nostrils and his lips pressed hard together. “Just arguing about the roast.” he lied. 

“Come in here you lot, it’s going to be fine.”

 

They sat together on the loveseat against the window, the light coming in casting a shadow in front of them so Phil’s painful lying face couldn’t be seen. Dan set his hand behind Phil, rubbing light circles in his back to keep him calm. Phil’s leg was jittering, he was barely talking. Martyn was trying to cover for him but the more Phil acted like this the more concerned his mother started to look.

“So when are you going to tell us?” she asked.

“What?” all 4 of them said at the same time in shock.

“Something is up, what is it? Another tour? Book? Game? What is it?” she asked again. 

“Well,” Phil said, “we have a game, it’s not our or anything but we’d like to play it with you. For like the gaming channel I know dad doesn’t like being on camera but this is a fun game I want to post it for fathers day.” Phil rambled, making sure he said everything they practiced right. 

“I don’t see why not.” his father said.

They set up the camera, Martyn staying behind it to make sure it was all set up and good while Phil explained the game. “So it’s like hangman, have you ever played that?” he asked, sitting in close to his mother and father on the couch, Dan beside him. 

“Yes Phil it was all we had back in the eighteen hundreds.” his mother joked back.

“Okay then, well this is a card game version so we set out the cards face down and you guess letters and we flip them over if they are right. If you get a letter wrong we add a body part card over here to build the person. It’s easier than drawing something each time.” Dan explained. 

“Yes I like this, if only it was around when you two were a children then I wouldn’t have waited so much paper.” Nigel said, they were both in a chipper funny mood that was going to make this video better. 

“Martyn is here too behind the camera.” Phil said, watching him get in front of the camera to smile like an idiot and then leave. 

“Okay let’s play, you guys can go first.” Dan said. “Make a word and me and Phil will guess what it is.”

They spent a minute looking though the letters, laying out 8. “Okay, go.” Nigel said. 

“Um, E?” Dan asked.

“Yep.” Katherine flipped the second last card over.

“P?” Phil guessed.

“Nope.” Nigel replied, placing down the head card on the table.

“I?” Dan guessed. 

The third card was flipped. 

“D?” Phil said next.

The forth card was flipped. 

“Y?” Dan said for lack of a better guess. 

“Nope.” an arm card placed down next.

“C?” 

The first letter flipped over to be a C. Dan looked at Phil concerned, “uh, can I make a guess?”

“Already?” Phil asked, clearly not getting it. 

“Children?” 

“Daniel how the heck did you get that so fast?” Katherine asked. 

“I literally don’t know.”

 

They played another few rounds, the words blanket and seahorse being the words his parents picked. 

“Okay so this is the last round. It’s a long one.” Phil said, and Dan felt the anxiety build in his stomach. In the next 5 minutes they were going to know. The whole room would be ecstatic and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. 

Phil placed 12 cards on the table. 

“S.” his father announced. The last letter was flipped. His mother looked puzzled waiting for her turn.

“A.” two letters were flipped. 

“D?” his father guessed. Another letter flipped. 

P for Phil.” his mother said, making him smile. Another letter was flipped. 

“Oh my gosh.” his father said softly. “No.”

“What?” Katherine asked confused. 

Dan felt Phil sit up more beside him, “do you have a guess dad?” 

“Grandparents.” he whispered. Doing that thing Phil did when he didn’t want to cry. 

“Oh my god!” his mother shouted, turning to Phil and holding his arms, “shut up!” 

“You’re going to be grandparents!” Phil yelled back. 

“Oh my god!” They both yelled, Kath pulling Phil into a hug and Nigel hugging the both of them.

“So I think we’re going to end the video here,” Dan said, smiling at the camera. “As usual the last video is there, our channels are here and our little family of three will see you in October twenty twenty.” 

Martyn shut off the camera and him and Cornelia ran to the couch, huggin the rest of them. His mother was ugly crying into Phil’s shirt, “I can’t believe this!” she finally said as she pulled away. 

“I know it’s absolutely insane, we’re going to have a baby.” Phil said, he was crying a bit too.

“What’s the due date? Who’s carrying her? I want to know everything!” his mother asked.

“October 4th is the due date, why do you think they’re a girl?” Dan asked?

“Ever since that Christmas you spent with us I have always known you two would be together for the rest of your lives and I always imagined you both having a few girls.” she said, more tears in her eyes.

That made Dan cry. He always loved the Lesters, from the moment he met them all he knew they’d be his family. Knowing that’s how they felt about him as well made his heart happy. “Well, if you’re right, she’ll see you in October, Nanny.”


End file.
